Shrek's Adventures of Once Upon A Time
Shrek's Adventures of Once Upon A Time is a new series. Summary A 28-year-old woman named Emma Swan enters the world of Storybrooke (which is run by Regina Mills) where fairy tale characters have lost their memories of who they really are. Now with the help of Regina's adopted son Henry Mills (who is really Emma's birth son), she must convince the residents who they really are. All the while, Shrek, his friends and their vast army of supporting guest stars will make things either easier for Emma to realize the truth or more difficult by their mere presence alone messing up with the aftereffects of the Dark Curse. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot *The Thing You Love Most *Snow Falls *The Price of Gold *That Still Small Voice *The Shepherd *The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter *Desperate Souls *True North *7:15 A.M. *Fruit of the Poisonous Tree *Skin Deep *What Happened to Frederick? *Dreamy *Red-Handed *Heart of Darkness *Hat Trick *The Stable Boy *The Return *An Apple Red as Blood *A Land Without Magic Season 2 *Broken *We Are Both *Lady of the Lake *The Crocodile *The Doctor *Tallahassee *Child of the Moon *Into the Deep *Queen of Hearts *The Cricket Game *The Outsider *In the Name of the Brother *Tiny *Manhattan *The Queen Is Dead *The Miller's Daughter *Welcome to Storybrooke *Selfless, Brave and True *Lacey *The Evil Queen *Second Star to the Right *And Straight On 'til Morning Season 3 *The Heart of the Truest Believer *Lost Girl *Quite a Common Fairy *Nasty Habits *Good Form *Ariel *Dark Hollow *Think Lovely Thoughts *Save Henry *The New Neverland *Going Home *New York City Serenade *Witch Hunt *The Tower *Quiet Minds *It's Not Easy Being Green *The Jolly Roger *Bleeding Through *A Curious Thing *Kansas *Snow Drifts *There's No Place Like Home Season 4 *A Tale of Two Sisters *White Out *Rocky Road *The Apprentice *Breaking Glass *Family Business *The Snow Queen *Smash the Mirror *Fall *Shattered Sight *Heroes and Villains *Darkness on the Edge of Town *Unforgiven *Enter the Dragon *Poor Unfortunate Soul *Best Laid Plans *Heart of Gold *Sympathy for the De Vil *Lily *Mother *Operation Mongoose Season 5 *The Dark Swan *The Price *Siege Perilous *The Broken Kingdom *Dreamcatcher *The Bear and the Bow *Nimue *Birth *The Bear King *Broken Heart *Swan Song *Souls of the Departed *Labor of Love *Devil's Due *The Brothers Jones *Our Decay *Her Handsome Hero *Ruby Slippers *Sisters *Firebird *Last Rites *Only You *An Untold Story Season 6 *The Savior *A Bitter Draught *The Other Shoe *Strange Case *Street Rats *Dark Waters *Heartless *I'll Be Your Mirror *Changelings *Wish You Were Here *Tougher Than the Rest *Murder Most Foul *Ill-Boding Patterns *Page 23 *A Wondrous Place *Mother's Little Helper *Awake *Where Bluebirds Fly *The Black Fairy *The Song in Your Heart *The Final Battle Season 7 *Hyperion Heights *A Pirate's Life *The Garden of Forking Paths *Beauty *Greenbacks *Wake Up Call *Eloise Gardener *Pretty in Blue *One Little Tear *The Eighth Witch *Secret Garden *A Taste of the Heights *Knightfall *The Girl in the Tower *Sisterhood *Breadcrumbs *Chosen *The Guardian *Flower Child *Is This Henry Mills? *Homecoming *Leaving Storybrooke Category:TV Series Category:Disney crossovers